Huh?
by Raizel
Summary: Typical AUhigh school story, this time Inu Yasha and Kagome are in an all out war of pratical jokes. sorry, suck at summaries
1. Be carful of who you TP

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, I don't even own the lint in my pockets or the eraser I just found on the floor. How did that get there?

  
  


HUH?

  
  


Chapter One: Be careful of who you T.P.

  
  


"I LOVE YOU. YOU LOVE ME. LETS GET TOGETHER AND-" I was fully awake and my alarm was... well lets just say it's currently indisposed. Who in their right mind would play children's songs on a radio station? Or maybe it really is the end of the world. 

Well no matter what the bizarre reason was, I was awake and trying to remember what was so important about today. I glanced at my calender and realization hit me. High School was written in big red letters. That's right. I'm starting High School today. Bummer. Where the hell did my summer go?

So I got dressed, brushed my hair along with other womanly business without much enthusiasm. True, I am excited about seeing some of my friends again, but I hate school. I hate those teachers who can't make anything interesting for the life of them. You know the ones with the monotone voices that seem to drone on for hours on end when it really only about 55 minutes. I also hate gossip which seems like I'll have to listen to for the next 4 years. Don't you just hate it when someone who sits next to you sighs and says "Drama, drama, drama." I'm a girl, but I'm not a girly girl mind you. Most of all, I hate that a lot of my friends will be going to a different high school than me because they live in different area districts. 

There are some advantages of course. 1. I don't have to see Hojo ever again. 2. The loss of match making friends. And 3. I can wreak havoc on many new people's lives *insert evil laugh*. Thankfully my best friend Sango is going to the same school, so I won't feel so lonely.

I ate my breakfast quietly wondering what High school was like. My brother was sitting across from me, his mouth going about 100 miles an hour talking about how excited he was starting a new year at middle school. I ignored him, since he is like this 24/7 and started to do a mental check. I have my folder, my schedule, I was wearing my new uniform so there's nothing I forgot. I think. 

If you see a 15-year-old girl with long black hair and brown eyes walking down the street like she was marching toward her death, then you know its me. I wouldn't be surprised if the funeral march started playing. 

My mood changed from somber to extremely cheerful when I caught sight of my new school. A girl with short dark hair in a high ponytail came running up and grabbed me in a tight hug. She let go and we both started talking really fast, in which I think anyone but us couldn't understand. A few people stopped to stare at us. We stopped talking, then looked at each other, then ran at a random people, screaming at the top of our lungs. Ladies and gentlemen, meet my best friend Sango. 

The area was completely deserted, except for the two of us. We were having a major laughing fit, as always our strange missions of creeping people out was a success. 

"Kagome, I missed you so much" my friend was the first to gain full use of her vocal cords. "Its been so long since I last saw you."

"I missed you too, Sango" I said "But didn't we see each other 2 days ago, when we toilet papered some guy's house?" 

"O Yeah! I wonder if it ever got cleaned up? I mean we used up that entire 16 pack of rolls and all..."

At that moment the warning bell ranged, so we were forced to head off to class. Good news: we both had the same first period and lunch. Bad news: those are the only things our schedules had in common. 

We got to our first period class, which was World Geography, but -surprise!- there was no teacher there. So we took our seats as far back as we could. Those seats are the best, because the teacher's pets always sit at the front- that is if the teacher doesn't put you in alphabetical order. Two boys were sitting next to us. One had dark hair, pulled into a small ponytail while the other had long black hair. I would say he was cute, if he wasn't scowling at the moment. His companion had a way-too-innocent-grin which immediately made me suspicious of him. I shrugged it off for now, since I didn't want to miss an opportunity to eavesdrop. I guess Sango had the same idea as well. She was watching the two with interest, but the guys didn't seem to notice we were watching them. To engrossed talking about their vacations. 

"I'm gonna kill Kouga!" the long haired guy said. More like growled "Do you know how long it took me to clean up the yard? My whole weekend was ruined because of that bastard"

"Well, that only shows you Kouga doesn't have a life. Only lives to torment you." The guy with the ponytail responded. "So how did he do it?"

"Other than the usual style of T.P ing, there was also spit wads, a happy face for some odd reason, and lots of chicken poop."

"Oh shit!" I looked over at Sango with wide eyes. "So we toilet papered that guy's house." And we could have blamed it on that Kouga person too, if it Sango hadn't said it so loud. The two guys were just looking at us, realization sinking in. Vacant expressions were soon replaced by anger and amusement. Bet you can't guess whose the angry one. If you guessed it was the long haired one, then congratulations Captain Obvious.

The guy jumped out of his seat, looking like he was going to strangle Sango.

"You little wench" the guy shouted "How bout I t.p'd your house. Or maybe I should just wring your little neck?"

"Actually I believe Kagome t.p. my house just last week." my friend said "And about the neck...I think you wouldn't even hit a girl." I have to say, Sango was pretty confident, standing in front of the guy and grinning like crazy. 

"Damn! I'll get revenge on you later, wench." the guy sat back in his seat, either sulking or planning revenge against me and Sango. His friend got up from his seat, heading towards our desks. 

"Hi, I'm Miroku and m friend over there is Inu Yasha." He flashed us an oh-so-innocent smile. "And who might you two lovely ladies be?"

"I'm Kagome" I said, glancing over to my friend. Was she blushing?

"H-hi. I'm Sango." aww! Sagno likes Miroku. I gotta remember to bring it up later, just for fun. Or maybe blackmail. Oh, the possibilities....

"I am honored to be before such a beauty." Miroku said taking Sango's hand and kissing it. Wow, that was so romantic. If only he hadn't ruined it by groping her. It's kinda hard not to notice when yells really loud, and a guy is slammed into a wall, leaving a rather large crack. Everyone was either staring at Miroku or Sango or were talking about what just happened. Everyone except Inu Yasha. He was mumbling something like 'that guy never learns'. 

And that's when our teacher finally walked in. You know how in some shows, a teacher would come in and use her nails to make that scraping sound on the chalkboard, causing everyone to cringe in pain? Well, that's exactly what she die. I think that's why teachers have chalkboards, to get everyone to shut up. Either that or to torture us kids. This is all some big conspiracy. 

I got a good look at our new teacher. She had long, white hair which was strange since she seemed pretty lively enough. She was very tall, good posture in my Mom's standards. Maybe she was in her 30's, cause I didn't see any wrinkles on her strict looking face. 

Good morning class. I'm Sesshoumaru," The teacher said in a deep manly voice. OMG! It's a guy! I did my best to stifle my laughter. No one else was doing any doing better, they were all laughing. Sango was having a giggle fit, while Inu Yasha was laughing the loudest of the entire class. Sesshoumaru just stood there, waiting for the class to quiet down. When we finally did, he gave an evil smile and said in a menacing voice "I'm going to make this class a living hell"

This was going to a very interesting year indeed.

***********

Raizel: Yah! I know, I know, stupid story right? Well, give me a break cause I'm making it up as I go so I'm open to suggestions.

Eks: Oh No-Raizel's writing! It's the end of the world as we know it

Raizel: Oh so true. I might or might not write anything more for this story. I'm pretty sure people are sick of reading AU high school stories by now.

Eks: That's right-this stupidass never finishes what she starts

Raizel: Can it Eks! Anyway, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru aren't related in this story. And I also can't spell or use punctuation cause I'm too lazy to correct it. Have a nice day!! x_x


	2. A sticky revenge

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha- that's cause the devil owns my soul. x_x

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter 2: A sticky revenge

  
  


I actually made it out of the class with my head still intact. That teacher is evil, giving us homework on the first day of school. Other than giving us the syllabus, which is natural for all teachers to do, Mr. Sesshoumaru expects us to do all of chapter one in our textbooks. That means questions, vocabulary, and Cornel notes. What the hell are cornel notes?

I guess that means I'll be going to library after school. I would be an idiot to go there now. Who wants to spend all day carrying 15 pounds worth of books from class to class. I don't want to get a hernia already.

Second and third period had no interesting events. Bored out of my skull, but extremely thankful there are no other teachers from hell. Fourth period is English, one of the few subjects that I'm actually good at. Cute teacher too. He's definitely tall, dark, and handsome. Yeah, I wish. 

Our real teacher was an old lady, Mrs. Kaede. Her long grey hair was tied into a bun, and she had a patch over her left eye. Very intimidating. The girl sitting next to me with short red and black hair was making faces at Mrs. Kaede whenever she had her back to us. I stifled a laugh and joined in on te fun. Too bad she caught us, me cross eyed, blowing a strawberry, and the girl making a pig face. We didn't get detention though, Mrs. Kaede couldn't find the forms. So instead she gave us a reeeaaally long lecture. 

  
  


She stopped about 5 minutes before class ends, mainly because we had fallen asleep. I was dreaming about many different ways I could torture Mr. Sesshoumaru, but I woke to the sound of a bullhorn really close to my ear. The other girl's head went straight up from the desk yelling "I don't know where I put the body!" The whole class just gave her a weird look and carried on with whatever they were doing. So we ended up talking for the rest of the time. Meet Yura, a girl destined to be the greatest hair stylist in the world. Or so she says. 

Lunch time, Thank god. I don't think Mrs. Kaede likes us very much, she used that bullhorn a couple of times while everyone was scrambling out the door. Anyone, me and Yura made our way to the cafeteria, when we met Sango along the way. She was talking to a girl who really stood out from the rest of the crowd. She had long black hair, black lipstick, and black combat boots. Man, I love combat boots. If only I had a pair to scare people with, I would have the time of my life. 

  
  


"Hey Kikiyo," Yura called to the new girl. "So are you no longer grounded? It was boring without you this summer."

"Eh heh heh, Actually, I accidently set the house on fire. So how you been?" The girl known as Kikiyo said, looking a bit sheepish.

  
  


"Well, you know. Same ole, same ole." Yura then remembered me. "By the way, this is Kagome. We just met last period." Me and Kikyo both smiled at each other in acknowledgment.

"Yura, this is my best friend, Sango." I pointed over to Sango. She and Yura greeted each other warmly. "Now that we all introduced ourselves, lets go eat. I'm starving.

  
  


We all got our lunch and found a table in the cafeteria, Sango and I sat on one side, while Yura and Kikiyo sat on the other. Amazingly, not only does this school had edible food, but it was good looking too. No more caesural surprise, or meatloaf that really isn't made out of meat. The pizza looked warm, instead of the cold slab I used to get at my old school. Ah, the joys of high school. 

  
  


I saw Miroku sitting at another table, talking to a guy with red hair. No Inu Yasha. I wonder if he even remembers what we did to his house.

  
  


"That's Miroku and Shippo." Yura said, when she realized who I was looking at. "Watch out for Miroku, he has a little problem with his hands."

  
  


"Too late" Sango rolled her eyes. "Is he always like that?" 

"Well, he absolutely hated girls in sixth grade. Neutral in seventh. Now he worships girls." Kikyo explained. 

  
  


" So we have to deal with him groping us for the rest of the year?" I asked.

  
  


"No, he'll be dead when I get through with him." Sango growled. She meant it too, her aura was growing darker and darker by the second.

  
  


"Um, Guys?" Yura said. She was looking at something behind us. I turned around to look, but it was too late. Something cold was poured down on me, something cold with ice cubes. I looked to see the same thing had happened to Sango. Then I looked up to see Inu Yasha, holding two empty cups over our heads. He was smirking in a victorious way. "Ahh, sweet revenge." He said, dumping the cups on our table and walking towards Miroku's table. My arms were getting sticky already, and my hair was clinging to my face.

  
  


This means war.

************

  
  


Raizel: This chapter was really short, its about 2 pages on my computer. I might make the next one longer, if I don't forget this story. I have CAT 6 testing coming up.

EKS: Wow, I didn't think you'd last this long

Raizel: Me neither, I'm so proud of myself. For my next surprise, I shall brainwash you all. Mwahaha- *hack cough* I really need to work on that laugh

EKS: Quit trying so hard to be evil, Raizel

Raizel: *sigh* Well remember to help me with this so I don't look like an idiot. See you later guys!

EKS: Maybe

x_x


	3. Old friends and dog doors

  
  


Disclaimer: 1.) Denial or renunciation, as of a claim, title, etc. I guess that means I don't own Inu Yasha. 2.) A refusal to accept responsibility. Does that mean I don't have to do homework? I still have to?! Darn...life sucks.

  
  
  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter Three: Old friends, and dog doors 

  
  


Sango and I spent the rest of lunch, and all of fifth period trying to was off the sticky soda from ourselves. Not really, it just gave us an excuse to get out of class. We were thinking of different ways to get back at Inu Yasha, but we really haven't thought of anything good. The one good advantage that we have over him, is that we know where he lives.

"Say Sango," I said, a plan starting to form in my head "Do you have any thumbtacks?"

  
  


"Yeah. What for" she asked.

"You'll see." The wheels were beginning to turn in my head. "Just remember to bring them tomorrow and try to come to first period a little bit before the bell." Now a psychotic smile was creeping onto my face. 

  
  


We stayed in the bathroom before sixth period. When I came in, Inu Yasha was already sitting in his desk looking through some magazine. The teacher was also present, so all I could do was glare at him as I passed by his desk. He smirked back. I guarantee you that little smirk will be wiped off his face tomorrow, even if I have to use every trick in the book.

  
  


Like all teachers, Mr. Myoga of my World History class was giving us the usual beginning of the year speech. More like all teachers except, Mr. Sesshoumaru-his is more liked a speech for the doomed. That was then, this is now. No need to worry about his class until tomorrow.

  
  


Half the class was already asleep, and Mr. Myoga still hasn't noticed. He had his back turned, writing on the board and droning about something...dress code? No, it sounded more like classroom rules or something like that. 

The best thing about zip up folders is that you can put all kinds of things in there. I have this book called 'Invisible Monsters' by Chuck Palahniuk so I pulled it out. I was halfway through the book already, the story is so bizarre.

  
  


In fact, I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice the note that fell onto my desk. Nor did I notice the huge paper ball that was coming my way. Not until it collided with my head. It's not your average paper ball either- it was the size of a basketball. I glanced over to my right to see a red-haired boy looking back at me. He motioned for me to look at my own desk. Guess he meant that note. So I opened it and read it. Really sloppy handwriting, but what else could you expect from a guy. At least I can read it. 

  
  


Kagome,

Remember me? I'll give you a hint: I used to live next door to you five years ago.

  
  


I took a second glance at the guy. Messy hair that doesn't looked combed, green eyes, mischievous smile, and a childish face, though more mature than it once was. Now I remember. He was my neighbor who I used to play with all the time when I was little. He had to move away to his Auntie's since his parents died in a car crash. Man I haven't seen him in such a long time, he changed so much. I wrote back.

  
  


Is it really you Shippo? I can't believe it, it's been such a long time. You wanna come to my house after school? We can catch up, and you can meet my friend Sango.

  
  


I passed the note back to Shippo. He read the note and nodded in consent. I can't wait till school finally ends.

  
  


Finally the bell ranged, the starting for everyone to leave as soon as possible. I would be jammed in the doorway with the rest of the class, but I was too excited to care. Me and Shippo just made Chit chat until the crowd of people slowly dispersed. Apparently, Shippo has Mr. Seshoumura third period so we both headed towards the library. Sango was already there, getting her set of books. 

  
  


With our new sets of books, we went to my brother's middle school to pick up my brother and Sango's brother, Kohaku. If you see a group of people walking down the street, two overly excited boys, two girls and a guy struggling about 50 pounds of books, then you know it is us.

Sota and Kohaku decided to wing it to Sango's house since they know we outnumber them. That means no living room, which means no video games. Smart boys.

  
  


When we got to my house, I noticed that my Mom hadn't come home yet. At the front door, I dug through my pockets of my uniform for my keys. Nothing there. Not in my folder either. So that's what I forgot this morning, my keys.

  
  


"Wait here a minute, you guys,"I said, rather embarrassed. I went into the backyard, towards the dog door of the house. We don't have a dog, but my cat, Buyo is a rather large cat. With much wiggling and twisting, I managed to squirm my way through the dog door in less than a minute. 

I was about to open the front door, when it opened by itself. Mom and I stood there, staring at each other in surprise. Mom spoke first, "Forgot your keys again didn't you?" I nodded numbly as she passed by me, into the house. My friends came in later, laughing at my expense.

*********

  
  


Raizel: OK, I decided to end the chapter there, since my hands hurt a bit. Got any questions, comments or ideas, go ahead and tell me. Like I said before, I'm making this up as I go along.

EKS: So tell me Raizel, how many times have you gone through the dog door of your house?

Raizel: That's none of your business

EKS: That means more than once, right?

Raizel: ....Anyway, I know this story doesn't make sense, since I wrote all this during CAT6 testing and I'm currently delirious.

Eks: You never made sense to begin with

Raizel: That's true. Well until next time, maybe 


	4. Thumbtacks, honey, and cameras are a gir...

Disclaimer: Let's see...take over the world, finish this story, Own Inu Yasha. Yeah, sure. Like any of that's ever going to happen.

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter 4: thumbtacks, honey, and cameras are a girl's best friend 

  
  


Shippo is still the mischievous, little prankster that I knew when I was little. After talking for what seemed like hours, our conversation turned towards my plans for Inu Yasha. My friend instantly agreed to help me, with as much enthusiasm as a two year old. Now that's the spirit!

  
  


Tuesdays suck as much as Mondays except when it comes to pranks. I'm willing to go just to see the look on Inu Yasha's face. At least that's a good reason to go to school, right? 

  
  


I manage to get to school about 20 minutes before first bell, enough time to get part A set. Sango was already there with the thumbtacks. The door to Mr. Seshoumaru's class was already open, but there was no evil teacher to be found. Maybe he went to get coffee or something.

So for the next five minutes, I carefully arranged the thumbtacks on Inu Yasha's seat (I hope that it is his seat) while Sango watched for people (mainly all crazy teachers and students). Somehow we managed to get out before Mr. Sesshoumaru came strolling down the hallway. No other witnesses, which makes sense because I don't know who wants to go to school. A lot of straight A students spend a lot of time kissing butt, just not every waking moment of their adolescent lives.

  
  


So we spent the rest of our free time, talking about our plans. Sango thought it wouldn't work, everything seemed to obvious. I thought everything would work out fine. As we continued arguing, the first bell ranged and we headed to class. When we got to class, we were already coming up with a bet. 

  
  


Our conversation was soon interrupted by a few factors. For one, Sango had yelled pervert at the top of her longs as she slammed Miroku in the ground. 

  
  


"Wench," Inu Yasha said as he passed by me towards his seat. 

  
  


"Psycho," I was doing my best not to grin. 

  
  


Inu Yasha blew a raspberry as he sat done in his seat. A second later he was up and yipping like a dog, grabbing his butt. Poor guy, maybe I shouldn't have used that many thumbtacks. Nah, he deserves every single one. The whole class started to laugh at him now as managed to get all the thumbtacks out. I was holding my stomach as I laughed, my stomach was beginning to hurt. Seriously, the image was way too funny. Inu Yasha actually looked like a dog.

  
  


"You bitch! Why the hell did you do that for?" Inu Yasha, successful in getting all the thumbtacks off his ass, now directed his anger towards me.

  
  


"Huh?" was all I could say, as I gained my breath back.

  
  


"You know what I'm talking about" He face looked really funny a minute ago. Now it looks really scary. Ok, I admit it: I don't know what he's going to do next, and that scares me. Too bad Sango won't come to my aid, she was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. But Mr. Sesshoumaru did, he just came in just in time. Unfortunately, he assigned us a whole ton of homework.

  
  


The rest of my periods were boring, so I won't bore you with the details. At lunch, I found Inu Yasha in line talking to Miroku. Sango and Shippo were right behind them. Sango's job was to pour honey into Inu Yasha'a hair while was to unzip all the zippers of his backpack, without Inu Yasha knowing. To be extra careful, I was supposed to distract him until they finished. So I did the only thing I could think of: start a fight. Nothing physical of course, I'm too weak for that, just verbal. 

  
  


"So, how's your ass?" I started

  
  


"You'll wish you never went to this school when I'm through with you." He growled back. 

  
  


"Yeah, I like to see you try gluten." 

  
  


"Wench"

  
  


"Butt munch"

  
  


"Psycho"

  
  


"True, but you're an idiot."

  
  


"If I'm an idiot, then you're a retard."

  
  


I was about to respond, but then I saw Sango and Shippo walking away, so I knew they were done. "Well, I'll be the better of the two of us and walk away. Tata." I said, leaving Inu Yasha a bit confused.

  
  


While walking away, a loud yell and quite a few curses could be heard from across the cafeteria. 

  
  


"Mission accomplished" Shippo snickered.

  
  


Inu Yasha came running towards us, his hair already beginning to clump up, making a very bizarre image. Papers were flying out of his backpack, not yet noticed by the owner.

"Should have brought some feathers too." Sango said, grabbing a camera from her backpack and snapping a picture of Inu Yasha in one quick movement. Hope that comes out good.

  
  


If Inu Yasha was angry then, he must be furious now. I could have sworn he was growling at me.

  
  


"Inu Yasha, calm down a bit." Poor, unfortunate Miroku. Inu Yasha decided to take out his anger on the nearest object, which just so happens to be the lecture who came by. One big swing to the head, and Miroku was out cold.

  
  


"I think he's dead." Sango said, leaning over Miroku as she checked for signs of life. Realization came over everyone just as the lecher's hand came in contact with Sango's butt. I'm pretty sure he was out cold for real, after being pummeled even further into the ground by Sango.

  
  


"You know, Inu Yasha," I said, blocking the odd silence between everyone. "You should probably watch out your hair before it dries. Honey is really hard to get out."

  
  


"Thanks for the tip, wench."was all Inu Yasha said. He gave me one of his death glares, then headed off somewhere. To the bathroom, most likely. We all groaned when the bell ranged, and we all trudged to our classes, going our separate ways. Everyone except Miroku, he was still unconscious on the floor. 

  
  


Turns out my fifth period is P.E., which I happen to share with Kikyo. She didn't notice me at first, she was flirting with some guy who had his hair in a long braid. He wasn't cute by my standards, but by the way she was flirting with him, she would say differently. I didn't recognize anyone else, so I decided to hang with them. There was another guy with them, and he didn't look to happy to be left out of the conversation.

  
  


"I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but could I possibly be introduced to everyone?" Kikyo and the guy with the braid were both startled, both their gazes had shifted to the ground and blushes clearly visible on there faces.

"Kagome, this is Hiten," Kikyo mumbled, barely audible. "Hiten, this is Kagome." The guy and I both greeted each other. The guy next to him, introduced himself to me. "Hi, I'm Naraku. Pleased to meet you. "Wanna leave the two lovebirds alone?"he asked. What a weird voice, it kept cracking and changing at every word.

  
  


"Sure." What else could I say? Kikyo and Hiten were already back to flirting with each other. 

  
  


After talking to Naraku for about 10 minutes, I came to realize he is a very weird guy. In appearance, he is very pale, with jet black hair. Sort of like a ghost. He also said he had a split personality disorder. Onigumo is his other personality which might explain his outbursts every few minutes. Something like "I love pickles" or "Kukukukuku". 

  
  


With the company of Naraku in fifth period, time seemed to fly by, but minutes turned into hours in sixth period. I was attacked by spit wads and paper balls by a very pissed off Inu Yasha. Eww. I wouldn't have minded all the abuse, but then a paper airplane hit me in the eye. Damn, he has good aim. 

  
  


Thankfully, school ended and I left with my friends to Yura's house. It's amazing how a bunch of teenagers (meaning me, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Hiten, and Yura) can wipe a whole refrigerator clean in only a few hours. Well not exactly, just the junk food. 

  
  


It's fun crashing at Yura's house. Her parents are so cool, they let us invade the living room and even let us raid the fridge. They also played some video games with us. Yura's mom kicked my ass at Tekken. 

  
  


A couple of video games, T.V. shows, and a movie later, I was back at home doing my homework and wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**********

Raizel: Wow, another chapter already

EKS: Writing a chapter a day isn't very healthy, you know

Raizel: But it's a good way to waste time. Thanks Golden-Lover 90 for reviewing.

Eks: This writing craze won't last forever.

Raizel: How come my inspiration only comes when I'm at school. Sucks to be me...

EKS: Please, excuse my friend- she's about to go into a rant. Until next time. Maybe

X_X


	5. Let's go desk huntin!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, I wouldn't be writing this story, now would I? Thank god I do not own the teletubbies....

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter 5: Let's go desk huntin!

  
  


"Kagome! Wake up Kagome!" My temporary alarm clock was yelling, while bouncing on my bed for the past couple of minutes. Sota is just way to cheerful at seven O'clock in the morning. Note to self: Buy a new alarm clock.

  
  


"Five more minutes." I managed to grumble.

  
  


"That's what you said five minutes ago." I wonder what will happen first, I finally getting up, or my bed collapsing from the abuse Sota was giving it. 

  
  


"Ok, ok, I'm up already. Now get off my bed!" Looks like my bed is going to live for another day. Somehow, I managed to get my hyper little brother out of the room and get dressed within ten minutes. Whohoo! I broke a new record today.

  
  


T.V. is evil sometimes. Occasionally people will forget what they are doing to gape at some stupid program on the T.V. You sit or stand there, gazing at the screen, regardless of what images, with no coherent thoughts in your head- it's an advanced form of spacing out. Apparently, it decided to use it's evil lure on me this morning. Try as I might, I still succumb to the powers of the T.V. It took my Mom twenty minutes to pry me from the screen and shove me out the door. The slamming of the door woke me from my reverie and I realize I was running late. Stupid, evil T.V.!!

  
  


I barely made it to the campus when the first bell ranged. Without bothering to revel in my good luck, I instantly ran to my home room. Everyone was already seated, so I went over to my own- wait! Where's my desk?! I just stared dumbly at the empty space before me, as if my desk will magically appear an second now. 

  
  


"You have until the end of this period to find and bring your desk back into this class room." Mr. Sesshoumaru said, quite coldly. I think he's plotting ways to torture me. "If you fail to do so, then you shall endure detention for the rest of the year."

  
  


Can teachers really do that? It's only the third day of the school year, and I already have the threat of a ruined school year hanging over my head. If it can or cannot happen, I won't stick around to find out- I got a desk to find!

  
  


If I were a desk, where would I hide? That's a corny question, but I have every right to be stupid right now. After all, I have a good excuse to be out of class.

  
  


The most reasonable explanation for where my missing desk would be that it was somewhere close to where it originated. So maybe I'll find my desk in a nearby hallway. I hope.

  
  


I searched high and low through all the hallways, but with no luck at all. I went through the cafeteria, some of the empty class rooms, and even the janitors closet. For fun. By the time first period was over, I still hadn't found my desk.

  
  


I would have instantly gone to my second class, but I couldn't because I left my stuff at first. Looks like I have to face my teacher from hell again. 

  
  


Huh? This doesn't make any sense. There's my desk, sitting there like it hadn't even been missing. Mr. Sesshoumaru didn't notice me, he was at his desk, working on some paperwork. I guess this means he won't give me detention. This is definitely some weird joke. Inu Yasha must have set this up. 

  
  


The rest of the day went of as if nothing happened. I did find out some pretty interesting things though. To my dismay, Inu Yasha is in my fifth period, P.E. He also happens to be friends with Hiten and Naraku. Bummer. Great, not only do I have to endure those cocky remarks of his for three periods, but I also have to deal with him out of school as well.

  
  


My day went from bad to good, when I walked home with Sango, Shippo, and, Hiten. Then it went from good to really bad, when Inu Yasha and Miroku decided to join us. 

  
  


"Hey everyone," Miroku said. "Wanna go hang out at my house for a bit? I have to warn you though, it's a pig sty." That fake-innocent grin was plastered on his face, probably wanted to make a move on Sango again.

  
  


"Your house is clean compared to mine." Hiten said. "Besides, I still need to kick your ass on Smash Bros., Miroku." Oh great, male bonding.

  
  


"Cool. I wanna come." Shippo said. 

  
  


"I'll go, if Kagome goes." Sango said, everyone turning to hear my answer.

  
  


"Sorry everyone, I need to get home. I got some chores and a load of homework to do." Sango glared at me as if I betrayed her, and I only shrugged. Well, it's sort of true I don't want to hang out with a bunch of boys, but I have more important things to do. Like revengs...

"I guess that means I won't be coming over. Maybe some other time, you guys." Sango gave a depressing sigh. Damn it Sango, don't give me the guilt trip right now. You see, I'm sort of a tomboy when it comes to sports, and Sango is one when it comes to video games. We just don't happen to agree on those two particular subjects. In P.E. at our old school, I would be playing all the sports, while Sango would be with the other girls gossiping or talking about boys. Sometimes when I spend the night, Sango would be playing video games for hours on end, completely forgetting that I even exist. Very weird, but it works out somehow for us.

  
  


So we all departed ways, and I immediately headed home. Mom wasn't home yet, and neither was Sota, so that means I still have some time. Digging through the cabinets, I found exactly what I needed. With glee, I set off to work.

**********

  
  


Raizel: Aren't I just evil, making this chapter so short?

EKS: So what do you plan to do next?

Raizel: Well, I'm not telling!

EKS: You really need to get a life

Raizel: I'll ignore that. Anyway, please review because I don't know how bad my writing is

EKS: What she means is that she is desperate to know what people think of her writing.

Raizel: I'll ignore that too. Well, I'll see you all later. Maybe.

X_X


	6. Brownies and the pixie stick game

Disclaimer: OK, I admit it: I'm a chocolholic. This is the disclaimer? Well I don't own Inu Yasha either.

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter 6: Brownies and the pixie stick game.

  
  


At lunch the next day, I boldly went over to Inu Yasha's table. I plastered on my best innocent smile. After a few minutes of standing by their table, one by one, all the guys noticed me. Gaining the attention of Inu Yasha, who looking at me with both confusion and annoyance, I grabbed a bag from my backpack and gave it to him. 

  
  


"You know, I'm tired of all these pranks,"I started "So how bout a truce?"

  
  


"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked, not even bothering to open the bag to look for himself.

  
  


"Brownies. I was hoping to use them for bribery."

  
  


"Do I look stupid to you?" Damn, he wasn't buying it. Miroku did. He was trying to get the brownies, but Inu Yasha kept it out of his reach.

  
  


"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so quickly." I admitted sheepishly. Now I'm really bummed that my plan didn't work. 

  
  


"Actually, I used this trick on a guy I knew last year." 

  
  


"Cool. So how long will it take the ex lax to work?"

  
  


"About an hour. I remember because I saw him running into the bathroom really fast. Pretty stinky afterwards."

  
  


"Ok, I didn't need to know that last part."

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


" So that guy, is his name Koga?"

  
  


" Yeah, how did you know?"

  
  


" I heard you talk about him once. You don't exactly sound like close friends."

  
  


"Keh. Hey, listen-" The bell ranged, cutting Inu Yasha off. "Never mind. Are you gonna go to Kikyo's house after school?"

  
  


"So is everyone crashing at her house today?"

  
  


"Yep."

  
  


"Of course."I answered. Wow. Did I actually just had a normal conversation with Inu Yasha just now? Well, as normal as it can get for us anyway. 

  
  


We all went to Kikyo's house after school, trying to think of something to do other than watch T.V. Watching talk shows suck after a while, sometimes they need to find new topics to do. Nothing really interesting is on in the afternoon. And Kikyo doesn't have any ideo games either. 

  
  


"Hey Kikyo, do you have any pixie sticks?" Shippo asked. I know where this is heading.

  
  


"Yeah. Why?" Kikyo's face went from boredom to curiosity.

  
  


"We can play the pixie stick game."

  
  


"Yah, the pixie stick game! What's the pixie stick game?" that was Yura.

  
  


"Well there's three rounds. First round is when everyone has 10 pixie sticks each. You have to pour in your mouth all the pixie sticks at the same time. If you gag or give up, then your out. Second round is 15 pixie sticks and third round is twenty."

  
  


Everyone instantly agreed, so 15 minutes later we were all sitting in a circle, each with 10 opened pixie sticks in our hands. We are definitely going to have major sugar rushes later on. I feel sorry for Kikyo's parents. 

  
  


"Everyone ready?" Sango asked. "Alright, 1...2...3!"

  
  


Everyone tipped their heads back, pouring that sugary powder into our wide open mouths. I haven't played this game in years, so it was hard not to gag. Finally, I felt the tubes lighten meaning there was no more. When I straightened my head, I saw that Naraku was running out the front door, and gagging sounds soon followed. Yura and Kikyo were both in the other bathroom, both spitting out all the sugar. I would have laughed, but my mouth was still full of sugar. So it's only me, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo left. 

  
  


"I give up" Miroku stated, looking at a pile of 15 pixie sticks with wide eyes. "I don't think I can do that many."Hiten agreed, shaking his head because his mouth was still full.

  
  


Now there are four left. We started the second round the same as the first. A minute into the round, I could hear Sango coughing a little loudly. Hope she's ok. Then Inu Yasha ran passed me towards the bathroom. Haha I beat Inu Yasha, now I have to beat Shippo. I don't think I can, my mouth felt like it couldn't hold any more, but the tubes only felt halfway empty. I finally gave up, and Shippo won. All these years, and I still can't beat Shippo at this game. Some things never change.

  
  


The sugar soon overtook our systems. We played inside tag, running all over the house and pretty much causing an earthquake. As Kikyo's parents came in through the front door with horrified looks on their faces, as Hiten nearly knocked a very expensive looking vase. As you may have figured, everyone was instantly kicked out of the house, the front door slammed in our faces. 

  
  


"So does that mean we can't come over tomorrow?" Naraku asked.

*********

Raizel: Another short chapter*sigh* Is it good, bad, or could be worse? 

EKS: As you can see, Raizel is not very optimistic.

Raizel: Neither are you EKS.

EKS: 6 chapters and only 2 reviews. I say that's very pitiful of you

Raize: I got enough worries as it is. It's the second round of CAT6 testing. Oh, whopee do. What fun.....

EKS: Wow, I never heard you talk like that before. You sound like your soul was sucked out.

Raizel: Well at least there's only 4 days left. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should speed the story or just keep it at the same pace.

EKS: I think you should speed it up.

Raizel: That's what you think. I'll see you guys later. Maybe. 


	7. I wish I had a gameboy

Me+no ownership of Inu Yasha=disclaimer 

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Chapter 7: I wish I had a gameboy

  
  


I screamed and jumped out of bed as I felt something cold wash over me. Sango was standing near by, holding an empty bucket. Grr. She's gonna pay for that.

  
  


"Come on Kagome!" Sango shouted, "We're going to be late."

  
  


"Late to what? It's a Saturday." 

  
  


"To the movies, of course. I'm not gonna waste my Winter vacation doing nothing." She picked up another bucket that I didn't notice before. Boy, she was determined. "Hurry up or else."

  
  


Not feeling in the mood to face my best friend's wrath, I hurried and got dress. Together, we went down stairs, where everyone was already waiting for us. It's only ten on a Saturday morning and all my friends are all up and fully awake. What has the world come to?! And why didn't they tell me we where going to see a movie today?

  
  


These past four months have gone by so fast, yet very little has changed. Sango and I are still best friends, Miroku is still a pervert, Naraku still has that split personality, Yura is still obsessed with hair, Kikyo is still gothic, and Shippo is still mischievous, and Hiten is still normal (except on sugar rushes). Oh, Yura and Naraku are dating, who would have thought?

  
  


Inu Yasha and I are sort-of-friends if that's what you want to call two people who are on friendly terms and still constantly play pranks on each other. Small stuff like putting stuff in each others food, hiding backpacks or books, kick me signs, stink bombs, you get the picture. It's a wonder how we even survived the school year so far.

  
  


We ended up taking a vote on what to see. Action Adventure won against Romance at 6 to 3. The boys would have outvoted us girls by one, but I refuse to see some corny romance. Sango, Yura and Kikyo were giving me death glares, but I wasn't fazed one bit. I'm more worried about later when they decide to take their revenge out on me.

  
  


Inu Yasha, Hiten and me were standing in line for snacks when I noticed a boy with light hair purposefully coming towards me. Why me?

  
  


"Hey Kagome, it's great to see you again." 

  
  


"Hey Hojo." I said, with a fake smile plastered on my face. Now please go away.

  
  


"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow. Maybe go to the fair?" Stupid, oblivious smile of his.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I'm busy tomorrow. You know, chores, and I have to help my grandpa with the shrine."That's a total lie, but he doesn't have to know that.

  
  


"Oh, ok. Maybe some other time. Hope you enjoy your movie."With that, Hojo finally left. That stupid smile never even left for even a second. And to think I have used the same excuse on him ten times already. Creepy.

  
  


"Whose that Hohoguy?" Whoah, I completely forgot the guys were still with me. Inu Yasha was looking at the retreating figure of Hojo with a weird look on his face.

  
  


"It's Hojo, not Hoho." 

  
  


"Homo?" Hiten asked. Must suck to have a name like that.

  
  


"I'm sure it was Hobo," Inu Yasha corrected Hiten.

  
  


"Close enough." I laughed. "Anyway, Hobo is a guy I knew from middle school. He sort of oblivious to everything around him."

  
  


"Oh, so true." Hiten agreed. "That smile of his actually scared me." He gave a couple shudders, as he went to order our snacks. How are we going to carry nine sodas and three bags of popcorn? I think this theaters would be rich if it had those thingies were they carry four sodas at a time. Looks like we have to make a couple of trips. By the time we were able to settle in, the previews were long past and we missed the first fight scene. Damn.

  
  


I couldn't help but notice the weird boy-girl pattern that we were sitting in; Yura, Naraku, Kikyo, Hiten, Sango, Miroku, me, Inu Yasha, then Shippo. Why we were in this order, I have no clue. But it was sort of cute in some weird twisted little way. Yura and Naraku were probably cuddling up to each other, maybe holding hands. One of those Kodak moments, you know?

  
  


Miroku kept on talking to Sango throughout the whole movie. An occasional smack could be heard every now and then. More blackmail for me.

  
  


Oh great, there's an actual love scene in the movie. Me and Inu Yasha simultaneously groaned, while Miroku scooted towards the edge of his seat. Men have completely different ideas about romance than women do.

  
  


When a movie has a lot of combat, gunfights, and explosions, then you know it's near the end. I only know this because Sota watches these movies all the time. And guess what, I was right. We all came out of the theater, instantly shielding our eyes from the brightness of the sun. Then we headed to the nearest fast-food joint. Looks like Jack in the Box is the lucky winner for today.

  
  


Yura really does have an obsession with hair, especially her boyfriend's hair. Before the two started dating, Naraku's hair was a little past shoulder length and was perfectly straight. Now, it's usually wavy, and sometimes put up in a half ponytail. This actually looks really good on him, a big boost for Yura's ego. Naraku doesn't seem to mind either. After all, he's just sitting there eating his food, while his girlfriend is playing with his hair.

  
  


Shippo is watching this interaction, shuddering ever so slightly. Here's my guess to what he is thinking: 'never get a girlfriend with hair and/or make-up obsessions.' Or maybe I guessed wrong.

  
  


"Hey Shippo!" A girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes came over to our table. "Rin is happy to see you again."

  
  


"Hey Rin." Shippo said. "So how's your break going so far?"

  
  


"Rin's break was fine. Now it's great now that Rin has seen you." She cooed. Kissy kissy time in 3...2...1. 

  
  


As you can see, Rin has a habit of speaking in third person, which surprisingly isn't annoying at all. You just accept it, without thinking about it. Anyway, Rin had moved here about a month ago. Ever since then, the girl has grown attached to Shippo and I doubt there's any way to separate the two. 

  
  


Speaking of seperating, maybe I should split the two apart from their lip lock. Nah, they have to get air sometime soon. Now what to do? Let's see, Yura is still playing with Naraku's hair, Kikyo is flirting with Hiten, Sango just gave a well aimed punch to Miroku's face (He is still conscience, I don't believe it!!), and Inu Yasha is playing his gameboy 

  
  


Crud, I'm surrounded by couples.

*********

Raizel: the number seven is evil

EKS: You should see her on Friday the thirteenth.

Raizel: I have no clue why, but I still want to write. Any ideas, comments or suggestions, let me know K?

EKS: Aren't you working on the next chapter already?

Raizel: I sort of have writer's block so I only have a couple paragraphs done. 

EKS: Idiot. Your supposed to plan ahead.

Raizel: That's what they all say. Well see ya next time. Maybe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
